Yu Yu Hakusho:Chrono Cross Style
by Molly O
Summary: This is a re-make of the anime show Y.Y.H. using the characters from Chrono Cross, and Inuyasha! I've kinda got the Intro/disclaim up right now but I'll have the first chapter up later on.......plz R&R!


Yu Yu Hakusho: Chrono Cross Style! Disclaimer/Introduction.....  
  
~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Hi there Molly*O here, I have decided to start a new fanfic since the last 2 didn't work out too well, so I decided to do a remake of the Yu Yu hakusho series staring the characters of chrono cross, now I know what your thinking, another chrono cross story with Serge as the hero right? Well your WRONG!!!! this time I decided to make Kidd the hero for once! oh! and I almost forgot, I've also decided to use a few characters from the InuYasha series as well......  
  
Kidd..........Will play the part of Yuske.  
  
Orlha.........Will play the part of Kuwabara.  
  
Ari (my own character)...........Will play the part of Kurama.  
  
Yura (from InuYasha)...........Will play the part of Hiei.  
  
Serge........Will play the part of Keiko.  
  
InuYasha (from InuYasha)...........Will play the part of Botan.  
  
Schala.........Will play the part of Kidd's mother(Atsuko). (Duh!)  
  
Mell...........Will play the part of Koenma.  
  
Macha....Will play the part of King Enma.  
  
Also here are a few guide lines to fallow...  
  
"...." (means talking) '....' (means thinking) *...* (means actions) (....) (means me talking)  
  
I have also decided to keep some of the orginal characters from Yu Yu Hakusho, such as Genkai, Mr. Takanaka, Mr. Iwamoto, Mr. Icoshi ect....Yes this story does take place in the present day.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own chrono cross, Inyasha, or Yu Yu Hakusho, so Please don't sue me! cause even if you did you wouldn't get anything anyway...  
  
  
  
  
  
Basic Bios:  
  
Name: Kidd Zeal  
  
Age: 16  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Occupation:Spirit Detective  
  
Creature Type: Human  
  
Personality: There are no words to discribe Kidd except...Mean, Selfish, Rude and Cruel! Of corse, despite what people may think, She's very kind and sweet if you look past her punkass aditude.Kidd seems ruff but on the other hand possesses a strong sense of justice.She likes children and is in love with Serge (though she'll never admit it!) And though she may not show this eather, she really does like Orlha (dispite the fact that she's always pounding on her)  
  
Name: Orlha Brown  
  
Age: 17  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Occupation: Spirit Detective (wants to be one any way)  
  
Creature Type: Human  
  
Personality: Lets see..Orlha isn't too practical when it comes to most things, But when your in trouble she is most deffinitely the one you come to for help. She acts like an idiot sometimes but on the other hand, possesses a strong natural intuition and the ability to precive evil. She's bright and cheerful, and loves kittens! And though she may not show it she thinks of Kidd as her own little sister.  
  
Name: Ariel Tomoe (her real name is Ari)  
  
Age: 15 (but really she's hundreads of years old)  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Occupation: Former Thief  
  
Creature Type: Deamon Personality: Well...Ari's kind of quiet..She very kind, smart, and just fun to be around. There isn't to much info on her except that she is really a wolf deamon in a human body. She is the only on who Yura doesn't hate..  
  
Name: Yura  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Occupation: Thief  
  
Creature Type: Demon  
  
Personality: I'll make this sweet and simple..She's crual, sneaky, just plain mean! She hates everyone (with the exception of Ari) espically Kidd, but later on considers her to be well...not so bad..  
  
Name: Serge Wazuki  
  
Age:17  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Occupation: School Student  
  
Creature Type: Human  
  
Personality: Well what can I say about Serge? Let me think....He's super cute! Really smart, athletic, a real book worm, and he's very sweet. Makes me wonder what the hell he's doing with a girl like Kidd! But dispite what people might think, he is very much in love with Kidd. They have both know each other since the 6th grade, and have been friends ever since then. He only acts tough towards her because he cares.. Serge worries about her constantly, and does his best to keep Kidd out of trouble. and fails miserably. Though Serge isn't in the story most of the time he plays a big part in it, and I won't tell you how, otherwise I'll ruin it!  
  
Name: Inuyasha  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Occupation: Grim Reaper / Kidd's assistant  
  
Creature Type: Deamon (but soon becomes a human)  
  
Personality: Kind, Sweet, Cheerful (not at all like the Inuyasha we know!) and loves to anoy Kidd, wich really pisses her off! He's really cute and and very helpful, when Kidd's on one of her spirit cases. Note - I've decided to use Inuyasha's human form for this story since he looks so cute as a human.  
  
Name: Mell  
  
Age: 9 (but really she's 500)  
  
Gender:Female  
  
Occupation: Acestant Ruler of Spirit World  
  
Creature Type: Human (?)  
  
Personality: Mell is very cheeky, smart, and a little on the anoying side (to Kidd anyway!) She is Co. ruler of spirit world but hopes to be the real ruler someday. The real ruler of spirit world is her mother Macha, who would always hold Mell upside down and give her a hundred spankings if she does something wrong, wich cracks Kidd up! Mell may seem a little self centerd sometimes, but she really does care about Kidd's well being.  
  
  
  
Ok.that part is done...Oh I almost forgot....  
  
WARNING: This story contains extreme violence, and harsh language, not for children under 12 years of age, if you are under 12,TURN BACK NOW!!!!  
  
Alright, On with the story..................... 


End file.
